30 Minutes to Eternity
by Skye-Blue 101
Summary: What would happen if Edward arrived at the ballet sudio just a few seconds later? Bella is still alive, but what if he could not save her the way he had in the series? What if there was just too much venom? How would the Twilight Saga change if Bella was no longer human by the end of the first book? What about Victoria? How will she exact her revenge now?
1. Chapter 1

Death was supposed to be swift- an easy thing. Or at least, that's how I'd always imagined it. I never pictured my life would end this way, but, I mean, who did? What person in their right mind would imagine their own death? I certainly never thought to. Even if I had took the time to think over my own demise, I'd never have been able to come up with this.

The pain was excruciating. It shot up my arm like lightning. Why wasn't anyone helping me? Did they like watching me suffer? Was this fun for them? I tried to open my eyes; just one little peak to see if help was on the way. They stayed shut tightly. Couldn't anyone hear my screams?

A name was tugging at the back of my mind. There was someone that I knew would help me. He would fix this. But who? All I could think of was pain. Who was this person I was counting on? It felt like they should be here; like they should be helping me. Helping me what? I understood the pain. It was slowly seeping into my shoulder now. But how did I get this way? Where was I?

"It was a shame things had to end this way, it really was." a man's voice said. "But you're just so _intriguing _I couldn't resist. And when your little boyfriend put up a fight, oh, it was perfect! Like a game of cat and mouse." The voce got closer. "Time's up, vermin." He whispered to me. He didn't speak again, and I began to get light headed. _He was killing me!_

"I wish you'd put up more of a fight. This isn't quite as entertaining as I would have liked." He paused, "but, I'll take what I can get."

I waited for more pain; for him to continue torturing me, but something stopped him. Suddenly, there was a loud crash on the other side of the room. I could feel it- I was free of him, but the burning did not go away. It only continued its course through my body.

There was a presence next to me. I could easily tell that I should not be afraid. Again, my eyes would not open. I could hear that the person was speaking, but I couldn't make out a lot of what he said. Only the important words got to me through the haze of pain. Words like blood loss, morphine, broken leg, concussion, transformation.

There was one word though, one word that made perfect sense. _Edward_. Suddenly, I remembered everything. He had tricked me. James had lured me here away from my family, my Edward, under false pretences. He just wanted to kill me. He just wanted to play a _game_, and Edward and I were just unlucky pawns.

Abruptly, the words I was hearing were aimed at me again.

"Bella, can you hear me?" A kind voice asked. Carlisle.

I tried to nod. This time, I was actually able to move. Maybe it was getting a tiny bit better. Of course I knew I was lying to myself. The pain had not even begun to let up. And it wouldn't, for three days anyways. I fought to hold back a scream. I could not hurt him that way. I knew that it would kill him to hear that, just as it would kill me if the situation was reversed.

Before he was able to say anymore, I took a chance, and opened my mouth. I surprised myself by keeping my screams locked away. "Where is Edward?" I demanded. Okay, well it wasn't much of a demand, considering I could barely speak, but it was as good as I could do at the moment.

He was there by the time I looked up to meet Carlisle's eyes. I could hear his frantic mumbling as his father examined my injuries. "No, no Bella, my Bella. I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. Forgive me. Forgive me." My heart broke with each word he said.

"I- I love you." I cut him off. I would not listen to him torture himself this way. It was not his fault. If anything, it was mine. He had given me countless opportunities to walk away. He told me every day that he wouldn't blame me should I leave him. But I stayed. I never once even considered leaving him. He was my everything. I needed him more than I needed air.

Okay, bad analogy. I was fully aware by now that in three days, I would not need to breathe. I loved him more than I would soon need blood. There, that was better. At least it made sense now.

The fire was burning intensely within me, but I ignored it to the best of my ability. "This, j- just means that w- we have forever, now." Hopefully he understood the good part in this. I know that he doesn't want me to be like him, but this was the better path. We could be together, forever. He wouldn't have to worry about protecting me all of the time. We could be equals.

Carlisle spoke up. "She's right son. Essentially, this solves all of your problems."

He turned to me, this time, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I love you too, Bella."

That was the last thing I heard before the pain overtook me, and I faded out of consciousness.

**A/N- I hope you like the beginning of my new story! Please review to tell me what you think. I know, I know, it is really short, but this is just a bit of an intro chapter. They will get longer. I just wanted to see how you guys react to the plot.**

**-S.**


	2. Chapter 2

Where was I? I could tell that I wasn't in the ballet studio anymore, in fact, it seemed like I was lying on something soft, like a bed. The question arose again. I don't remember being moved. In truth, everything from before I woke up seemed hazy. Like a dream. Could it be possible that it was a dream? I was actually afraid to open my eyes; I didn't want to find my old bedroom back in Phoenix.

It was at that thought that other things began to register in my head. The room seemed bright, I didn't need to open my eyes to feel the warmth, and light on my skin. I only had one window, and it wasn't very big. These blankets and pillows were much too soft and comfortable to be my own. Most important, someone was holding my hand, whispering. His words sounded like a plea, no, like he was begging.

Who? Who would be begging me for something? I opened my eyes and turned to my right. He was there; he was real! There was no possible way that this was a dream. And if this wasn't a dream, then that would make me a, a vampire. All of the sudden, I was unstoppable. I could feel it- the raw power coursing through my body. Coupled with it was a dull burning in the back of my throat. It wasn't nearly as bad as I expected it to be.

I gasped, and my left hand subconsciously came up to rest at my neck. Though it wasn't too bad, it was still an odd feeling.

At the sound, Edward's head snapped up, and his eyes met mine. The love in his eyes almost completely overrode the burn in my throat. I sat up with ease. It was so quick that I almost missed the movement. One second I was lying down, and the next I was sitting up. I let my hand fall from his, and held it up to his cheek.

"I love you." I whispered to him. A beautiful lopsided grin appeared on his face.

"As I love you." He replied. When he said it, he moved his face closer to mine. He timed it so that the last word he said ended with his lips on mine. I quickly delved deeper into the kiss. Without realizing it, I had crossed so many of his carefully laid boundaries; and he let me. Before I even knew what I was doing, he was allowing me access into his mouth. This was the single greatest moment of my life thus far.

But then, me being me, I had to ruin it.

Edward gasped in pain and tried to pull away. What was happening? Why would he pull away from me? Then it hit me. I was a vampire now. I had so much strength and power. Could it be possible that I was hurting him? My grip around his neck seemed to scream _yes_. I let go, completely disgusted with myself.

In the heat of the moment, only one thought crossed my mind. _Get away from me! I'm dangerous!_

Maybe I was taking it too far, but I just couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt. Especially by me.

Everything happened rapidly after that. As the thought crossed my mind, Edward was thrown from my arms. He hit the wall behind him and stayed there as if he was being pressed against it by some unseen force. His gaze met with mine. There was the oddest look in his eyes, a look I never thought I'd see- something I could only describe as terror.

"Bella," He whispered softly. He hesitated for a moment. "Are you doing this?"

I waited before answering. It was quite obvious that it was me. I just didn't know how I had done it. Or more importantly, how to_ fix_ it. I thought back to how this had happened. I had wanted him to get away so that I couldn't hurt him anymore. But, I hadn't said it aloud. I hadn't even decided to act upon it yet. I only _thought_ about it.

Well, I guess it's worth a shot. _Come closer_. I thought. He moved forward. No, he was dragged forward. It was like he was being pulled by an invisible wire; something used in movies, to make it look like the characters were flying. _Stop_. He stopped about three feet from me. Edward slowly took a few steps away from me, and then came back so that he was standing in front of me again.

"That was you?" he asked again.

I nodded meekly.

"That was amazing!"

I couldn't agree with him. Of course it was cool to have a power like that, but it was scary. I was _controlling _him. I never wanted to do that again. And that look on his face. The look of pure terror. I had put it there. It was hard just to comprehend that I had scared him.

I looked up at him. He kissed my lips sweetly. When he backed away, I could see concern in his features. "What?" I asked.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"Well, I am, a little. It's not as bad as I expected."

"How is that p-" I cut him off.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with my aversion to blood as a human." He flinched at the word human.

"Just one more thing I took away from you." He mumbled, looking down.

"This was not your fault." He tried to contradict me, but I wouldn't let him. "Why can't you remember? I wanted this. There is no way I could be mad at you, or regret what happened to me. Please, just let it go."

He nodded, and headed for the door. "Wait," I stopped him. "Two things. One, where are we exactly? I don't remember anything about how I got here."

Edward turned to me. "We are in our house in Alaska, just a few miles south of the other 'vegetarian' coven." He answered.

"And two, I want to try something." I said. He looked confused, but let it go.

I turned towards the door. _Open_. I thought. Nothing. _Open_! Suddenly, the door flew open and almost hit the wall. I turned around and smirked at him. He laughed as he came up from behind me, and took my hand. "Amazing," he paused. "Come on, let's go. The family is waiting."

**A/N- I know, it's still kind of short, but I've been writing kind of obsessively lately, and I wanted to get this chapter up tonight. Plus, I wanted to have a chapter about just Bella and Edward stuff.**

**S.**


End file.
